Threatened
by Saffy-chan
Summary: Someones threatening Kurama but who? That's what Hiei want's to know.
1. Chapter 1

"Fox?"Hiei asked as he tapped on the window that led into the foxes bedroom. Kurama looked up and quickly wiped his eyes and let the little fire koorime in. Hiei could tell something was wrong without saying anything but he couldn't tell what it was so he asked"  
What's wrong fox?" 

"Uh, nothing." Kurama answered only raising Hiei's suspicion but he decided to let it rest for the moment since Kurama didn't appear to want to talk about it. Which actually was puzzling in itself since Kurama always told him everying. Even if he didn't tell his mother he always told him.

"Are you hungry Hiei?" Kurama asked snapping Hiei out of his thoughts."No not really"  
Hiei answered."oh okay." Kurama replied sitting down on the edge of his bed."So...how was your trip to Mukuro's?" Kurama asked. "Fine." Hiei replied casually."Anything interesting happen?" Kurama asked, trying to see how long he could keep Hiei talking."No...what about you kitsune?"Hiei asked in reply stting down on the bed next to Kurama.

"...no..." Kurama answered reaching over and hugging Hiei suddenly."Fox!" Hiei asked, surprised. Kurama quickly let go."I'm...sorry Hiei" Hiei was even more surprised to see that Kurama's eyes were shinning with unshed tears."Fox?" Hiei asked softly."What's bothering you?"

"N-nothing" Kurama answered wiping his eyes."Yes there is fox!" Hiei exclaimed. He reached over and put his arms around this kitsune."You can tell me anything fox."

Mukuro's words echoed through Kurama's head."You can't tell him you're being threatened"  
Kurama shook his head trying to rid it of Mukuro's voice."...I can't tell you this...I'm sorry."Kurama got up and ran downstairs.Hiei sat on Kurama's bed. Stunned. Kurama could tell him everything. He always told him everything.

Hiei got up from the bed and went downstairs to find Kurama lying on the couch with his head burried in a pillow and he could hear him sobbing, even through the pillow. He reached his and over and stroked the back of Kurama's head down to his mid-back and made himself comfortable on the floor as he continued to stroke Kurama's back.

Eventually Kurama calmed down and sat up on the couch. Quite surprised to find that Hiei was still there. Watching him. Kurama sighed and looked at Hiei. He wanted to be able to explain what was happening, But he couldn't.

"Why can't you tell me what's bothering you fox?" Hiei asked innocently."I-" Kurama started but stopped. He couldn't tell Hiei that either."I-" Kurama tried again but no words came out.Kurama sighed again."I can't tell you that either." He finally answered.

Hiei got up off the floor and sat down next to the fox on the couch. He reached his arms around the foxes neck and sat on his lap and hugged him. Kurama hugged him tightly back almost imediatley."Fox..."Hiei whispered softly."You sound like you're being threatened."

Kurama froze and his breathe caught in his throat."Fox?" Hiei asked noticing Kurama had gotten tense at the word "threat"."Is that really what it is fox?" Hiei asked, absolutley stunned."Y-ye-"Kurama sighed."I can't tell you Hiei..." Kurama answered."That is it fox"  
Hiei exclaimed letting go of Kurama to look at his eyes.

"Who's-lemme guess." Hiei said."You can't tell me?" Kurama nodded sadly."I'm sorry Hiei" Kurama said sadly. He looked like he could cry again."Don't cry fox!" Hiei exclaimed.  
Throwing his arms around the redhead.Kurama sniffled. "Okay" He answered. Hiei let go of Kurama and looked into his eyes.

"Fox..." Hiei wispered."What is it Hiei?" Kurama asked looking and sounding quite collected."I-I came here to tell you someting...because...It was...tearing me apart"  
Kurama's eyes widened. "What is it Hiei?" He asked pulling Hiei back onto his lap."Well...It's...about Mukuro..." Hiei managed. Kurama tensed at Mukuro's name.

"Yes...what happened between you and Mukuro?"Kurama asked. Concerned. "She...she.  
" Hiei rested his head on Kurama's should as tears started falling from his eyes."Hiei?" Kurama asked havng felt Hiei's tears soak though his shirt."What happened Hiei?"Kurama asked."What did Mukuro do?""She...she...r-raped...me..." Hiei chocked out.

"WHAT!" Kurama retaliated out of pure shock.Hiei jumped out of Kurama's lap, Frightened by kurama's tone of voice. Once Kurama had comprihened what Hiei had just told him his face got sad. "Oh...you poor little fire demon come here..." Kurama said sypatheticly pulling Hiei into a firce hug. Hiei hugged back."Thanks fox." Hiei whispered.

Hiei let Kurama go and said "I wish i could help you fox...""Hm? Help me with what Hiei?" Kurama asked. "With whoever it is that's threatening you!" Hiei exclaimed. " Oh.  
that..." Kurama said sadly." Can i guess fox? Even if you don't tell me persay maybe i can figure out who's threatening you." Kurama thought about it and finally nodded his head yes. Hiei smiled just a little. "Hm okay fox. lets see...is it...yomi?" Kurama shook his head.

"Is it Yusuke or Kuwabara?" Hiei asked. Quickly running out of idea's." Kurama shook his head again."Uh...did i do something fox?" "GODS NO HIEI!" Kurama exclaimed hugging Hiei even tighter then before."Fox i can't breathe..." Hiei said hoarsely."Oh. sorry!" Kurama appologized. He let Hiei go and the smaller demon started thinking of names again.

"Uh...I think I'm out of--" Hiei eyes widened as he remembered how Kurama had gotten tense when he mentioned Mukuro's name. "Don't tell me...Mukuro?" Hiei asked shaking just a little bit. Kurama froze. He could practicly hear Mukuro's voice in his head telling him to say "no" but he couldn't. Hiei had to know somehow he was right. But how?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay chapter one is done! Sorry if it was a little confuesing! It'll start making sense in the next chapter! I swear! Review for me please!


	2. Chapter 2

Kurama sat on the floor of his apartment desperatly trying to think of how to tell Hiei that he was right that Mukuro was the one threatening him. Hiei watched Kurama carefully.  
"Fox? You haven't said anything...is mukuro the one threatening you fox? Just let me know somehow fox."Kurama sat on the floor."I...I-I..."

Hiei's eyes widened in realization. "That is it fox. I just know it is." Hiei crawled onto Kurama's lap and hugged him and Kurama hugged Hiei back."I'm sorry fox..." Hiei whispered.  
Kurama wiped his eyes off. "It's okay Hiei. I'm just glad to know you're okay...""Hm?" Hiei asked. Confuesed. "Why wouldn't I be fox?" Hiei asked."Uh...--" "Oh." Hiei interupted. "Is this about Mukuro's threat fox?"

Kurama sniffled and nodded his head. "I'm confuesed fox...what does Mukuro's threat have to do with me?""It's...hard to explain...and...I'm not supposed to tell you..."Kurama answered."Fox you weren't supposed to tell me you were being threatened and nothing happened.  
C'mon fox. Just tell me. Mukuro can't hurt you here.""It's not me I'm worried about!" Kurama answered.

"Then what are you worried about fox?" Hiei asked. "You..." Kurama answered weakly.  
"Me!" Hiei exclaimed in reply. "Why me fox? What did Mukuro say she'd do to me?" Hiei asked.  
Getting quite mad at Mukuro by now. "I can't--" Kurama was interupted by Hiei" I don't care what Mukuro said fox! She can't do anything here so just answer the question!" Kurama looked hurt but answered Hiei anyway.

"Fine. Mukuro said that I can't tell you something or ...she'd kill you..."Kurama managaed to answer. He looked like he could start crying again like earlier. "Don't cry fox"  
Hiei reached over and put his arms around Kurama and stayed there for what seemed like hours.  
"Fox...What was the something that you weren't supposed to tell me?" Hiei asked.

Kurama looked down at the floor." That...I...I-I...love you...Hiei..." Kurama felt Hiei jump out of his lap and felt his ki get farther and farther away. He ran back upstairs and cried into his pillow.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Awwww. Poor Kurama. Review! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hiei sat in a tree overlooking Kurama's bedroom, though, Kurama couldn't see him. 'He loves me? How can he love me? I'm a theif.I'm a murderer. I'm the forbiden Child. No one was ever to love me. It's forbiden to love me. It's...stupid? To love me? I don't know. I never expected it. That's for sure. It's been a week since I left and he seems fine. Hn. He doesn't love me. It was probably a joke. But still...he was crying for a LONG time after i left.  
why? Guess I'll go find out. The snow is so cold. I can see him sitting at his desk. Working on something now doubt. I tap on his window but...he doesn't answer. I tap again. Louder this time. Still no answer. He's...mad? At me? I guess i can't blame him for what I did. I feel my eyes start to burn. I fall down in the snow outside his window and cry.'

'Hiei...I miss you...please won't you come back? please! I can feel my eyes get hot. I don't care anymore. I let the tears run down my cheeks. Wait? What's that noise? It sounds like...someone...crying? It's not me...I can tell. It's coming from the window. I walk over and open it up. I see Hiei. Lying in the snow. Crying. He looks half frozen from all the snow.'"Hiei?" I whisper. He looks up. His face looks so sad. There's tear marks on his cheeks and his eyes are filled with more tears. "Fox?" He asks shakily. He gets to his feet and looks at me. All i can do is stare into his Ruby eyes. They're usually so beautiful.  
They still are but...the tears in them...it hurts? to see them there.

"What's wrong?" I finally manage to say. "...you hate me...for what I did fox.  
For leaving you. And...I can't blame you for it..." Hiei says shakily. " No I don't Hiei"  
I whisper. I reach over and wipe a tear off his cheek. "I'll never hate you Hiei." I inform him. "I'm always going to love you even if you don't love me back. Even if you hurt me Hiei I'll always be here for you if you need me." Hiei looks stunned. "R-really? F-fo-ox?" Hiei studders. That surprises me. Hiei's studered before. Not that much though. "Yes Hiei, really.  
Now come in here before you freeze to death!"

Hiei does as I say and comes in my room. I reach my hand over and touch his cheek gently.  
"Hiei you're freezing!" I reach over to my bed and pull a blanket off and put it around Hiei.  
"I-i'm f-f-fine f-f-ox." Hiei says. I can tell he's freezing cold by how he talks. "No you're not!" I exclaim. I reach over and pick him up and take him downstairs and put him down in front of the fireplace. Hiei crawls up next to it and lays back down. "Hm." I smile. He'll be fine. 


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby eyes flutter open. 'I'm...at the fox's?' Hiei sat up and turned around to see Kurama sitting on the couch. "Morning sleepy head." Kurama greeted the still semi-sleeping fire demon. " What...happened?" Hiei asked. A bit confuesed. "Well..." Kurama answered getting off the couch and sitting down next to the fire demon. " What was the last thing you remember?" Kurama asked. " uh...falling down in the snow crying..." Hiei admited. " Oh well..."

Flashback Wait? What's that noise? It sounds like...someone...crying? It's not me...I can tell. It's coming from the window. I walk over and open it up. I see Hiei. Lying in the snow. Crying. He looks half frozen from all the snow.'"Hiei?" I whisper. He looks up. His face looks so sad. There's tear marks on his cheeks and his eyes are filled with more tears. "Fox?" He asks shakily. He gets to his feet and looks at me. All i can do is stare into his Ruby eyes. They're usually so beautiful.  
They still are but...the tears in them...it hurts? to see them there.

"What's wrong?" I finally manage to say. "...you hate me...for what I did fox.  
For leaving you. And...I can't blame you for it..." Hiei says shakily. " No I don't Hiei"  
I whisper. I reach over and wipe a tear off his cheek. "I'll never hate you Hiei." I inform him. "I'm always going to love you even if you don't love me back. Even if you hurt me Hiei I'll always be here for you if you need me." Hiei looks stunned. "R-really? F-fo-ox?" Hiei studders. That surprises me. Hiei's studered before. Not that much though. "Yes Hiei, really.  
Now come in here before you freeze to death!"

Hiei does as I say and comes in my room. I reach my hand over and touch his cheek gently.  
"Hiei you're freezing!" I reach over to my bed and pull a blanket off and put it around Hiei.  
"I-i'm f-f-fine f-f-ox." Hiei says. I can tell he's freezing cold by how he talks. "No you're not!" I exclaim. I reach over and pick him up and take him downstairs and put him down in front of the fireplace."F-fo-ox?" He asks. "Hm?" I answer right away. "Are-are you s-sure you're n-not mad at m-me?" He asks. "I'm not mad at you Hiei!" I reach down and pet his cheek gently. "I love you Hiei. Doesn't matter what you did. I love you."" Are you really sure fox?  
You wouldn't open the window when I tapped on it..." Hiei points out." I...didn't think you were really there. Ever since you left I kept hearing you tapping on the window but you weren't really there..." I answer." Oh..." Hiei answers. feeling bad about it. I can tell. " You should rest Hiei." I say softly."Okay..." Hiei answers and lyes down infront of the fireplace.

End Flashback

"Oh..." Hiei says softly. "I...I'm sorry...that I ran away fox..." Hiei managed. "It's okay Hiei..." Kurama reply's."Forget about it Hiei..." Kurama's eyes full of concern,  
worry, emotions. Hiei just couldn't comprehend most emotions. They seemed so complicated. So worthless. Like him a lot of the time come to think of it..."But..." Hiei started. "Forget it ever happened Hiei..." Kurama interupted. "I can't fox! I made you cry. I can't just forget about that fox! I can't let myself just get away with it!" Hiei exclaimed. Tears burning the inside of his eyes. "Hiei...Kurama said. Absolutley stunned. Kurama gently picked Hiei up and carried him upstairs to his room.

"Fox why do you love me? What do you see in me?" Hiei asked."I'm a theif. A murderer.  
Besides fox. I don't even know how to love someone." Hiei admitted."I don't know how to kiss fox. I don't know how to say I love you the right way fox..." The tears were really burning his eyes now. Hiei fell onto Kurama's bed and Curled up to hide his eyes. "Hiei..." Kurama began." None of that matters to me. I love you no matter what you do or don't know...I love you no matter what you're done..." Hiei looked up into Kurama's eyes. " Kurama...I..."--"Hm how touching.  
The two people I hate loving each other. How charming." Kurama whipped around to see what he was desperatley hoping he wouldn't. Mukuro. "What do you want?" Kurama asked. " Hm. My heir back please." Mukuro answered pointing to Hiei.

Hiei immediatly tried to hide behind Kurama. " That isn't going to help you know"  
Mukuro said quite plainly grabbing Hiei's shirt and dragging him off the bed. " Hiei whimpered trying to get words out but nothing came."Let go of him!" Kurama exclaimed despite being scared.  
"You think you can tell me what to do?" Mukuro asked. She simply laughed and dissapeared."No"  
Kurama whispered. 'where! where did she go!' Kurama tried to think.' probably back to her castle in the makai...' Kurama sighed and set off to the makai.

Hiei whimpered and slumped against the wall as Mukuro ripped his clothes off. " Go ahead. Whimper. Whine. Scream if you like. Nobody can hear you. This room is sound proof.  
The only sound made was tear gems hitting the floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I'm so evil.Well I updated so review! 


	5. Chapter 5

'Goddamn it why does Mukuro have to have such a big castle?' Kurama asked himself.  
Franticly looking for Hiei thoughout Mukuro's domain.'wait? What's that noise?' "Hmm hmmm hmm hmm hmmm." 'sounds like Mukuro...' Kurama quickly hid around the corner as Mukuro walked by.  
when he was sure he was gone he headed in the direction she had come from. Hiei had to be there.  
He just had to be!

'I hear someting. It sounds like...when i found Hiei crying in the snow! Hiei! Yes he's here! I can feel is energy now! That door...it's cracked open...that's where he is i know it!' Kurama quietly opened the door and saw Hiei slumped against the wall with no clothes on and his hands resting between his legs and his eyes closed as tears escaped from them. Kurama quickly closed his eyes. "Hiei?" Kurama asked sofly. Hiei's head snapped up at Kurama's voice.  
"You can open you eyes fox...it doesn't matter anymore..."

Kurama opened his eyes and put his hand on Hiei's shoulder. Hiei looked so sad.  
"Hiei...you want your clothes back?" Kurama asked softly. Hiei managed to nod his head and Kurama walked over and picked up Hiei's shirt and pants but found his belts completly destroyed.

Kurama closed his eyes and let Hiei get dressed." You can open you eyes now fox." Hiei said. He sounded so sad...Kurama noticed that Hiei's pants would fall down without his belts on.  
"Uh...here" Kurama said taking the sash off his pants and tying it around Hiei's waist. Hiei nodded his thanks and Kurama nodded back." Now Hiei..." Kurama said softly." I'm going to take you back to the nigenkai with me okay? I'm going to take you away from Mukuro for a little while okay?" Kurama told Hiei so he wouldn't be frightend. His sate of mind seemed so fragile right now.

Hiei was still slumped against the wall but he managed to nod his head but then fell to his knee's crying. Quite alarmed Kurama got to his knee's and pulled Hiei into his lap,  
not really caring what Hiei thought of it as long it wouln't hurt him further. "Shhhh" Kurama whispered. "It's all going to be okay Hiei. I'm right here. I won't let anything else happen to you." Hiei's tears slowed down a little bit but not very much. Kurama sighed. "I know"  
Kurama whispered.

'It's okay...lil fire baby

It's alright...lil fire baby

Don't you cry...lil fire baby

cuz everythings gonna be okay...'

Kurama sang softly. Hiei had stopped crying by the time Kurama had finished. He reached up and whiped his eyes and turned to look at Kurama. "That was a pretty song fox..." Hiei said softly. "I made it just for you Hiei. I'm glad you like it." Kurama replied. Hiei's jaw dropped at the fact that Kurama had made him a little song. "Th-thank you fox. Arigoto." Hiei said shakily. "Your welcome" Kurama answered happily. Then he got serious again. " Hiei we need to get out of here... now just let me pick you up and we'll get out of here okay?" Kurama asked the little half koorimie. Hiei nodded. " Good." Kurama said smiling.

"Hmmm. How cute. The two people I love each other. Cute" Said an all to farmiliar voice from beind them. Then both wirled around to find none other than Mukuro

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry It took me so long to update! I have to go to bed earlier for school which gives me less time to write! Review pretty please! 


	6. Chapter 6

Kurama could feel Hiei shake in his lap. "It's okay" Kurama whispered softly, tightening his hold around the little half koorimie. "You...on the other hand..." Kurama said in a low voice glaring directly at Mukuruo. "Are NOT okay. You cold, heartless, bastard!" Kurama exclaimed, still glaring at Mukuro. "How could you do that to him! He's your HEIR not your toy!" Kurama roared. " You know deary if you didn't have a pathetic little demon sitting and crying on your lap you might almost sound threatening." Mukuro replied casualy.

'crying...?' Kurama turned to see Hiei was crying yet again. " What's wrong Hiei"  
Kurama exclaimed. Worried. " Fox...take it back! Don't say that sutff to her like that you have no idea what she'll do!" Hiei cried. " Hiei...I can't just let her get away with it!  
She hurt you Hiei. She hurt you a lot. I can't I won't let her get away with it!" Kurama exclaimed.

" Hm. And just how do you plan to stop me? I could hurt him again right now and there's not a thing in the world you can do about it." Mukuro said, as if it were just a game. Kurama knew she was right. He was no match for Mukuro. Neither was Hiei. "I..." Kurama stopped. This was pointless. There was absolutley nothing he could do to stop Mukuro. He felt his eyes start to burn, he felt the tears run down his cheecks."Fox...it's okay...don't cry..." Hiei tried.

"Hmmm...that's more like it." Mukuro smirked and had one of her guards lock Kurama and Hiei up in a dungeon.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes this was an extremly short chapter. But the next one will be longer! I swear!

runs from angry readers

Review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Kurama's emerald eyes opened and focused in on the iorn bars locking him in some midevil like cage. Slowly his memory started to come back. The night, the tears...HIEI! where was-- Kurama looked down to find the little koorimie peacefully sleeping in his lap. "Hmmm" Kurama smiled as he stroked the little koorimie's back as he continued to sleep peacefully. 'He looks so cute when he's asleep. You'd never know how dangerous he can be by just looking at him sleeping.'

Hiei shifted in Kurama's lap as beautiful ruby orbs showed themselves. "K'rama..." Hiei moaned tiredly. "I'm right here Hiei..." Kurama replied softly. Hiei looked up into Kurama's beautiful emerald eyes and snuggled up into Kurama's chest. Kurama was a bit surprised but continued to stroke the little koorimie's back. "How are you feeling, Hiei?" Kurama asked, still speaking softly. "Okay I guess... better than last night..." Hiei answered. "Well that's good to hear" Kurama replied.

Hiei got up and walked over to one of the bars and wraped his hand around it. "Fox...how are we going to get out of here?" Hiei asked. Kurama thought he heard a little bit of worry in the little koorimie's voice. "Uhm..." Kurama answered walking over to join Hiei. He griped his hand around another one of the bars. They were very strong, and knowing Mukuro invinsible to anything they might try to pull...(A/N: i.e. plants swords ect.)

Hiei's head jerked up. "Someones coming. Feels like Mukuro." Hiei informed his teammate. "Wonder what she could possibly want..." Kurama replied. A scowel forming on his face. Suddenly Mukuruo appeared in front of the (A/N: MINE! heh. I wish.)two demons. "Hello boys." Mukuro greeted them happily. "Hn. You sound so happy we're your prisoners." Hiei responded almost imediatly."Oooh, somebody's got their attitude back. Perhaps we should fix that eh Hiei?" Mukuro asked.

Hiei opened his mouth to reply but Kurama beat him to it. "Hiei isn't your toy!" Kurama defended."You can't touch him like that! You shouldn't be able to touch him at all after what you've done!" Kurama nearly screamed."And you think you can stop me?" Mukuro asked calmly."Remember dear? There's nothing you can do we've already discussed this." Mukuro reminded him. "Hn. I don't need protection from him. I can protect myself." Hiei stated." Oh do you really think so? You couldn't protect yourself before what makes you think you can now?"

Both Kurama and Hiei stopped. They both knew Mukuro was right."That's what i thought. "Mukuro stated and left.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is chapter 7! Sorry it took me so long but school found me so I've been getting ajusted and i have to go to bed earlier which gives me less time to write because i can't let my parents see my fanfics! Review and I'll try to get the next chapter out quicker! 


	8. Chapter 8

Well here we are! Chapter 8! we're almost done i think beleive it or not. Well sorry it took so long to update again! I'm not good with chapters. I wanna go back to writing one shots! WAAAAAA 

Hiei: to bad. you have to finish what you start.

Safia: --I know...

On to the fic!

Hiei sat leaning against the wall with his knee's pulled up to his chest and a rather meloncoly look on his face, stairing down at the dirty floor on which he sat."Hiei?" He heard Kurama call softly. Ruby red eyes met emerald green ones. "Hey..." Hiei answered. Kurama sat down next to the smaller yokai. "Hiei what...what happend last night?" Kurama asked. "I mean I understand that'd you'd be sad but...I've never seen you like that...are you alright?"Kurama asked. Hiei could practicly see the concern in his voice.

"I..."Hiei started. He turned to look up at Kurama."I...I just...I..." Hiei tried again, burrying his face in his palms. "Oh...don't cry Hiei" Kurama soothed. "It's alright...forget about it" He reached over and gave Hiei a gentle hug."But...but kitsune I...I..." Hiei tried yet again to find the words he was so desperatly searching for."You what Hiei?" Kurama asked, wishing he could help.

"I...I...I need help fox..." Hiei finally managed to choke out. Tears briming in his eyes again."You need help?" Kurama repeated. "With what Hiei?" Kurama asked, wanting to be able to help Hiei with whatever it was he needed help with."I...I...I'm...sc-scared." Hiei admitted looking down at the ground sadly."Your scared? Baby what are you afraid of? Mukuro?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded sadly as a tear gem hit the floor.

"Oh..." Kurama whispered sadly. He reached over and pulled hiei onto his lap and Hiei, surprisinlgy, made no fuss about it."Hiei...don't cry over her...she's not worth it..." Kurama reached down and wiped a tear from Hiei's cheek." But..." was all Hiei could manage."Hiei...we're going to get out of here alright? And when we do,we can go back to my apartment, and nobody will be able to hurt you like this ever again, and you'll be safe, and then, things will...just maybe go back to normal..." Kurama said softly.

Hiei seemed to ponder this for a minute before nodding his head silently. Kurama smiled just a little bit. He reached over and pulled Hiei into his lap and Hiei didn't protest. Actually, the little fire demon let his head rest on Kurama's chest and Kurama ran his hand gently through the spikey strands of Hiei's hair. "Hey...fox?" Hiei whispered."Hm? What is it Hiei?" Kurama replied in an equally quiet whisper."I...I'm just not good with this stupid stuff!"

"Hm? What stuff is that, Hiei?"

"I...I..."

Hiei looked up at Kurama and sudenly their lips colided.


	9. Chapter 9

Okay now, before we start what I HOPE will be the last chapter of this fic, I'm going to tell you all a secret, which is: "I think this is the worst fic I ever wrote in the history of ever" Okay? We all clear on that now? I don't claim to think this is good I think it is very very VERY bad...so anyway! I guess we can get on to the fic now...

Kurama's eyes widened as the little figure slumped back into his lap, little ruby eyes shinning with tears. "Hiei..." Kurama wispered, pulling the koorimie into a tight embrace, "what's wrong now?" Hiei shook his head and burried it into Kurama's shirt and whinned slightly. Kurama brushed his fingers down hiei's back softly. "C'mon Hiei..." Kurama pleaded, "I know you want out of here, just get up and we can find a way to get out...but baby you've got to get up..." Hiei looked up at Kurama and pressed his small hands on the kitsunes shoulders pressing them back against the cold stone wall. Slowly the little koorimie nodded and stood up. Kurama smiled, "good boy Hiei" he whispered as Hiei nodded silently.

_'Why'd you go and break what's already broken...'_

Kurama ran his fingers from the metal bars, to the floor, to the wall and finally to the ceiling. "Brick..." he said quietly, it was obvious to anyone who knew him that he was thinking. "Hiei," he began, "can you use your Jagan to see what's above and below us?" Kurama asked. Hiei nodded and unwrapped the bandana from his forehead, the jagan began to glow. Kurama slipped the bandana out of Hiei's fingers and let the little jaganshi work.

Finally Hiei's jagan began to stop glowing and Kurama handed Hiei back his bandana. "There's nothing but Earth below us." Hiei answered Kurama's questioning look. "And above us?" Kurama asked. Hiei smirked, "well, there are quite a few layers of those bricks you noticed, but above them there's nothing." Hiei answered. "Nothing?" Kurama asked. "You mean this is a roof?" "Of sorts, yes." Hiei answered. "So, how do you suggest we break through it?" Hiei questioned. "Uhm...lets see your katana for a moment, Hiei" Hiei looked slightly surprised but handed the kitsune the katana all the same.

Kurama reached the katana up and sliced it around all four sides of the brick, dust and old brick peices fell down surprising them both and leaving them coughing from the dust. "Hn. Was that part of your plan too kitsune?" Hiei asked, still smirking. "No...but it got the brick down..." Kurama replied smiling. "Hn. Give me the damn katana fox, you'll kill us both if I let you keep it." Hiei laughed. Kurama chuckled and handed the little koorimie the katana, who quickly began slicing away at the layers of brick above them, hardly giving Kurama a chance to jump out of the way.

_'I tried to take your breath but I'm already choking...'_

"Well that worked conciderably niclely" Kurama observed as Hiei cut the remaining bricks from the ceiling. "Just as long as you don't count the part where you had my katana." Hiei added. "Hiei!" Kurama laughed. "Hn." Hiei replied. "Okay," Kurama began as his laughing fit stopped, "So who's first?" he asked. "It doesn't matter..." Hiei answered. "I'll go first just to make sure you won't end up killed." "Fine then." Kurama answered as the little koorimie jumped up through the whole they had made into the ceiling. "Okay kitsune!" Hiei yelled down. Kurama jumped up once Hiei had said it was okay. "Thank you Hiei." Kurama said smiling.

"You didn't really think it was going to be that easy did you?"

Kurama and Hiei turned to see none other than Mukuro standing behind them.

_'How long till this goes away...'_

Suddenly, Hiei dissapeared, surprising both Kurama and Mukuro. Then, just as quickly, he reapeared and gave Mukuro a nice hard kick in the back of the neck. Mukuro fell to the ground unconcious. (A/N: hahaha...yea I'm extremly lazy...whatcha gonna do about it?) "Come on!" Hiei exclaimed grabing Kurama's wrist as he jumped off the roof pulling Kurama along with him. "Hiei where exactly are we--" Kurama was interupted as Hiei wanked him through a portal and before he knew it they both landed somewhere in the park across the street from Kurama's apartment. "Uhm..that'll work..." Kurama said, not sure what else to say.

"Hn."

Well there you have it! The SECOND to last chapter...yea there's just one more! yesss...REVEIW!! if you reveiw I'll make an epilouge...Oh! The song is Hinder--How Long, EVERYBODY GO DOWNLOAD THAT AWSOME SONG!!


	10. Chapter 10

OKI DOKI PPL!!! It's time for the last chapter. HORA! Enjoy!

Hiei lie on Kurama's bed, listening to the steady sound of the shower coming from the kitsunes bathroom. He couldn't beleive he had let Kurama make him take a shower..."C'mon Hiei you're all dusty and I just cleaned my room!" He had said. "Hn! Baka kitsune..." Hiei thought to himself. Just then Hiei heard the water shut off, he rolled over just enough to see the kitsune step out of the bathroom, dressed in his nice soft pajamas, hair still wet. Kurama smiled.

"I see you decided to stay."

"Hn."

Kurama reached over on top of his dresser and picked up his hair brush and began, much to his dismay, brushing the rat hole that had once been his hair."Ow...ow ow ow!" The kitsune complained. Hiei simply smirked. Kurama looked over at the koorimie who was now laughing,and, Kurama, being the sneaky kitsune he was, pretended to look hurt. "Aww you don't care that I'm in pain Hiei?" Kurama asked sadly. Hiei stopped laughing. "...It...It can't hurt that much just to get your hair pulled." Hiei reasoned. "Well maybe not to you," Kurama continued in his sad little voice, "but it hurts my fragile nigen head..." Hiei sat up, not sure what to do, finally he flickered across the room to where the kitsune stood and started weaving his hands through the kitsunes hair gently. Kurama smiled, after all, he had just gotten his way.

"There." Hiei said finally. "Now give me the damn hair brush." Kurama handed Hiei the hairbrush happile and the smaller demon began brushing Kurama's hair with the hair brush. Kurama smiled and let the little demon brush his hair. "There." Hiei said finally. "Done." Kurama turned around and let the little demon see his beautiful smile. Hiei almost lost his balance and fell.

"You okay Hiei?"

"Hn. I want sweet snow."

Kurama laughed "Alright. Come on downstairs and I'll get you some." Hiei followed the kitsune down the stairs and around the corner to the kitchen.

"What kind would you like?"

"Chocolate."

"Would you like choclate syrup too?"

"Yes."

"A cherry?"

"No, baka kitsune..."

Kurama pulled two bowls out of the cabinet, one for Hiei and one for himself.

"Why the hell do you always get two bowls out?"

"Because I want some too."

"So put it in the same damn bowl..."

Kurama looked at the little koorimie questioningly, but did as he had said and put the other bowl back, scooped a good portion of ice cream into the bowl and poured chocolate syrup on top. Grabbing two spoons Kurama walked back over and gave one spoon to Hiei and one to himself, setting the bowl of ice cream between them, though, Kurama almost lost his hand to a certain hungry little koorimie who had an odd obsession with sweet snow when putting the bowl down. Kurama chuckled and started eating.

Eventually the pair of demons came down to having only one bite of ice cream left in the bowl. Hiei was about to take it for himself but instead of hitting the icecream as he had predicted, the little koorimies spoon colided with Kurama's spoon. Kurama smirked and slipped the bite of ice cream up and out of the bowl and into his mouth before Hiei could say anything. Hiei looked at Kurama, shocked 

"You...took my ice cream..."

"Yes I did." Kurama smiled.

"BASTARD!!"

Hiei screamed slipping his tounge into Kurama's mouth, searching for the lost bite of ice cream. Kurama laughed when Hiei's tounge had finally decided that there was no ice cream left. Kurama stood up and walked over to where Hiei was sitting.

"That tasted good, Hiei."

"...hn..."

"How about we try it again?"

Kurama leaned down and kissed the little koorimie's mouth, and slowly Hiei kissed him back. When their lips parted, Kurama smiled.

"That tasted good?"

"That tasted good."

Kurama picked Hiei up and began carrying him upstairs to his room. "Kurama put me down!! I know how to walk goddamn it!" Hiei yelled. "I know..." Kurama smiled. "I just want to...make sure Mukuro didn't hit you or something...lets go check you..." Kurama smirked, a tint of gold appearing in his eyes. "Kitsune!! ...fine..."


End file.
